


Lick Here

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-18
Updated: 2007-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: Jack sometimes wondered if he had a big sign hanging round his neck saying 'Lick Here'.  With an arrow.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Everyone
Kudos: 16





	Lick Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Userpic Drabble Challenge: _Take a look at your default userpic. If you're like me you see it so often you've almost stopped seeing it at all, so take a good look at it. Now, using your avatar as inspiration, write a drabble._
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/59869.html) on 18 December 2007

Jack sometimes wondered if he had a big sign hanging round his neck saying 'Lick Here'. With an arrow.

Either that or everyone he'd ever slept with had a neck fetish. The Doctor, Ianto, Estelle, his first girlfriend, even the fucking Master… everyone seemed obsessed with Jack's neck. There was licking, and kissing, and biting – sometimes gentle, sometimes harder; there was touching, and stroking, and strong hands tight around his throat. There'd even been the odd rope or chain, and, once, a collar.

Not that Jack was complaining. Not really. He just wished he knew who'd put the sign there.


End file.
